


Real Estate

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, House Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: “Would you consider this one a keeper?” Cyclonus tried not to sound too hopeful. He had grown a fondness for the place while they sat.“Possibly,” chirped Tailgate. “I still want to look around a little more. I know there’s not much available nowadays, but you never know. Although, this right here is enough of a selling point for me.” Tailgate wiggled in his seat for emphasis.





	Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Another done for a prompt for my tumblr. Just keep in mind that I haven't real mtmte in literal years, so I guess maybe just consider this an AU?

Cyclonus was a practical mech by nature. This was put on full display when it came time to get a home with Tailgate. He only asked for a recharge room, maybe a refueling station, though he would be happy with any sort of safely, sturdy structure. Tailgate, in contrast, was looking for something with a little more. Cyclonus was content to leave the bulk of the decision making to him.

Tailgate, himself, was not unreasonable. An extra guest room for the inevitable visits from Whirl, a large living area for when they wanted to entertain their (mostly Tailgate’s) friends, and some extra closet space since Tailgate had developed a bit of a hoarding habit. But any stipulation led to difficulties within Cybertron’s limited housing market.

At about the fourth tour, Tailgate’s resolve began to crumble, begrudgingly. The most recent house was small, at least for his standards, but plenty of space for them to live comfortably. The closets were nice and spacious, especially the one in the main living area, which Tailgate could hardly contain his excitement over.

“I can do cartwheels in here,” he’d said excitedly, demonstrating nimbly.

Cyclonus was more than impressed with the building. It had a high powered washrack system, which was extremely rare outside of high tech, deep space vessels these day, and an adjustable climate control center with a great degree of flexibility. Couple that was a decent sized refueling room and a smaller room that was sold to them as an office that could be converted into a cramped, albeit serviceable guest room. All in all, Cyclonus was ready enough to throw in his money.

“I still think it’s a little too small,” said Tailgate, just enough disappointment in his voice for Cyclonus to pity him.

“It’s adequate,” placated Cyclonus.

Tailgate made a distracted humming noise, still looking around the house with a critical mind. They were standing in the border between the living area and the refueling area, and given the cozy space, it doesn’t take long for his optics to scan the whole perimeter. They paused upon coming to a spot in the living room, one which Cyclonus had just now realized they had both missed.

A window, obscured by the darkened shadow of a nearby building. The view was nothing to get excited about, the street built too close together for a proper landscape. The ledge, however, provided a roomy seating area, which Tailgate made a beeline for, bouncing a little on the pale, blue cushions.

“Oh this is nice.” He settled more comfortable into the seat. “Come, try it out!”

Cyclonus grunted, sliding into the spot next to Tailgate. There was plenty of space to sit. Cyclonus naturally gravitated to the spot that would result in his thigh brushing against Tailgate’s. Cyclonus’ bulk dislodged the cushions significantly, soft as they were. “Very comfortable,” he said, relaxing more into the plush. “Who ever lived here last was very indulgent.”

“I’d say!” It was doubtful that Tailgate had noticed the level of detail that Cyclonus had, so occupied with his specifics as he had been during the initial tour. Tailgate was a mech with priorities, after all. “I like this a lot.”

“Would you consider this one a keeper?” Cyclonus tried not to sound too hopeful. He had grown a fondness for the place while they sat.

“Possibly,” chirped Tailgate. “I still want to look around a little more. I know there’s not much available nowadays, but you never know. Although, this right here is enough of a selling point for me.” Tailgate wiggled in his seat for emphasis.

“I see,” said Cyclonus. “I like this place, too.”

“You do?” Tailgate’s visor brightened. “You’ve been so quiet lately, I thought maybe you didn’t care.” He bumped his shoulder against Cyclonus in a playful gesture.

“I do. Just wanted to be assured that you like it first.”

“You’re sweet.” Tailgate leaned his face mask up at him, as if to imply a smile. He tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’ll keep that in mind while we’re still looking. You might find something you like even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at siorca if you're interested in requesting something


End file.
